My insane family
by movieknower
Summary: this family and my bf are going to my insane families for Christmas!  *characters and everything based on my actual family just changed names on all and genders on a few*    * Charlie is based on my friend *   *sorry if its under dawsons creek*


Summary: this family and my bf are going to my insane families for Christmas!

*characters and everything based on my actual family just changed names on all and genders on a few*

* Charlie is based on my friend *

So my name is crystal and me My parents craig and Pam and my brother Arthur and My Boyfriend Charlie and my dog Pansy are going away for christmas!

So i just got in the van with my boyfriend Charlie Oh my god my first Christmas with a boyfriend can't wait!

I tell him its going to be a long drive and then we put our ipods on then our first destination is my Aunt Ginnys house.

When we got there we were greeted by my uncle Rick my aunt Ginny and my two cousins Tim and Eric.

They said my grandma named sally and my step grandpa terry would be here soon.

Me and Charlie decided to hangout with Tim and eric down in the basement.

There little kids so we talked about this website they like and that even though its little kids stuff

My uncle Rick came down and played a bit of there game.

My aunt also has a new addition to the family of theres he is named Liam.

I got to hold Liam for a bit. "aww aunt ginny he is so cute."

My aunt ginny says "yea try waking up to him crying then call him cute."

"Charlie we should go greet my grandma and her husband terry"

they smothered me met charlie and brought in food and presents

So its supper now and the food is good. "So Charlie is the quarter back of the football team I tell my family."

"Oh really!" my uncle rick says he is amazed.

And Charlie says "yes my whole family is like that."

"Both my older brothers were also the quarterbacks when they were in school!"

"Oh whats there names?"

"My oldest brother is named brian and my other brother is named casey." "And how is school for you Crystal?"

"Great! I love all my classes." What are you planning on doing in college?"

My aunt Ginny asked us Charlie said he got a football scholarship!

I basically said art and a few other classes. So thats basically how the rest of supper went.

After supper we got to open our gifts since were only staying the night and i got clothes and money!

Arthur got hockey stuff and money I wasn't to happy with Arthur he was rubbing in charlies face that he was going to University!

Because he was smart and not just for sports.

I told Arthur to stop talking to Charlie!

After we opened our gifts.

We watched Tim and Eric open a few they were aloud for the night.

Then Tim and Eric and Liam had to get ready for bed.

Tim came down and said good night.

So we stayed up a bit longer and talked a bit.

* The Next Day *

we woke up and got breakfast and then got ready to go up to my dad craigs side of the family.

And again a long drive so me and Charlie listened to our ipods for the whole ride.

We got there It was 1:00 so were on time and we were greeted by my grandparents who are named Bruce and Doris.

They met Charlie and right away approved of him.

So we went in and watched tv and an hour later my aunt Kammy and her bf mike but we call him coop.

Then my cousins rocky and randy and rockys gf Jocelyn and randys gf robin.

We had a big Turkey Dinner and talked i told them basically the same things about Charlie as i did to my uncle Rick.

My Grandpa makes a joke stating "after the coin flip did you get your quarter back " Everyone laughs at the rediculous joke.

So after we go in and get ready to open presents. I sat beside my favourite cousin Rocky and Arthur handed out the gifts.

My dad points at the biggest gift and says "Who gets that one?" :O

My grandma says we'll see! My dad ends up getting the biggest one and says " I shall call this gift MEGLA GIFT!"

I got a calender and a magizine subscription and clothes and other stuff.

After me and Charlie go watch T.V. until 12:00 then go get ready and go to bed.

*Boxing day*

So me and Charlie wake up and breakfast is made so we eat and then we want to go to the store for candy.

So we go to the store and get lots of candy when we get back we stash it away basically that is all that happens

Our whole family goes skating and stuff with our extended fam so me and Charlie walk there cause its not to far.

"I'm cold" i say "here" *shrugs off big puffy winter jacket* "thank you but won't you be cold?" "nah rock hard abs" :)

"turn down the ego were here" so we go in and take coats off and thats when my cousin vicky asks "whos this?"

I roll my eyes and reply "this is my boyfriend Charlie" " hi Charlie i'm Vicky Crystals cousin" " nice to meet you vicky"

Grandpa Bruce came over and said like a crazy old man "everybody eat chocolate!" *licked his lips and made slurping sounds as he said it* all the while wearing his pants up around his nipples like a old man.

Grandma Doris put on her white skates and went to skate but forgot she had her skate guards on and fell on her butt.

We All laughed while grandpa Bruce said "Eat Chocolate!"

And everybody laughed but grandma thought everyone was laughing at her and gets upset.

After me and Charlie go watch the skating in the front and laugh at how rediculous some people look skating.

Some were also playing hockey.

then we had a big dinner It was good then my great grandma gave me 10$ as christmas gift like every year.

So we wnt back and hungout til bedtime then went to bed.

*tomorrow*

Me and Charlie woke up had breakfast like all the other mornings then went to get packed cause i was leaving with charlie.

I am going to spend the rest of the holidays with his family.

My parents were going to drive me to his parents house then my parents and Arthur were going home.

So we got in the car I was tired so fell asleep on Charlie.

And we looked at a few things outside when i awoke. When we got to his house

this is what happened. Charlies dad was watching football with the volume turned up loud!

Charlies mom was in the kitchen cooking and watching football. Charlies bros who are actually identical twins

were running around with a football. Then they saw us and Brian goes "I want to hug my future sister in-law!"

Then Casey goes "NO i want too!" then they start tackling and fighting with eachother.

they both decided to hug me at the same time. then they said welcome home Charlie!

They seem to have the personality of the Weasley Twins from Harry Potter weird!

Then Charlies dad came out and said Hey welcome to our humble abode!

I look around it did certain look...lived in.

you knew men lived here. Then brian and Casey were like we gotta play football with you.

I say but its cold and snowy outside and they said well you tell our house is big.

i said yea well we have an indoor football feild. Thats when i really took a look at this house.

It was huge they were like really rich I say lets go now and they go YA! and we all play a game of football.

It was fun and then supper was ready so we went in. We had duck, yams, corn it was really good.

Casey and Brian seemed to agree they were eating fast!

And stealing food they didn't have on there own plate from eachother.

Then they start talking to me. You were really good at football for a girl Brian states the Casey adds yea for a girl!

Then Charlies mom goes Boys! and they go WHAT! and she says thats not nice.

We wern't saying it to be mean were saying it cause its true and i say its fine .

After supper we go and watch football cause thats all they watch in this house.

Well the twins were fighting over which game to watch.

I told them is it cause you guys like different teams?

They say yes thats the deal I like the team on the other channel brian states

I go compromise go back and forth between channels when a commercial comes on go to the other game.

And they go you really have spent to much time with our baby brother but good idea.

I smile and say good and your baby brother doesn't fight for everything

so your really the babies in the family.

And comes in and say oooh BURN!

I say its getting late i am going to bed goodnight everyone!

Me and Charlie go to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up and is up making breakfast and its kind of quiet.

I spoke to soon because here comes the terrible two just waking up.

fighting over who gets the bigger plate of breakfast.

I say good morning to them they see me and tackle me good morning.

can't...breathe...please...get...off...me...

Oh sorry they say and i say its fine.

Its nice to know i have an effeonate family or future family i should say.

then we get to exchange gifts today. I get alot of football stuff from them i don't mind then Charlie propses to me.

I say yes and he said the wedding won't be til next year when were 18 and i say great!

I go into my room and called up my best friend she was so happy talking about planning the whole wedding.

I go it will be awsome but i have to go now bye :) and she says okay bye!

I come back out and everyone of them tackles me but mr. and mrs. gangemi.

i explian i can't breathe again and they apologize again.

And we basically spent the reast of the holidays like that.

rate, comment


End file.
